Too Many Holmes' Will Spoil The Interdimensional Portals
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: Mild crossover. The Doctor finds himself confronting the real Sherlock Holmes, while dressed as Sherlock Holmes. How will the two Holmes' deal with eachother? Set during The snowmen episode (at least for The Doctor)


**So I barely have an explanation for this. I saw Thor 2 twice this weekend and its kind of manifesting itself in everything I do. I also finished watching Doctor Who! and I love Sherlock so it kinda all mused together. **

**So in Thor there were these portal things made by all nine realms converging and they transported you to different places so The Doctor stumbles upon one and ends up in modern times at Sherlock's lunch table. **

**IMPORTANT PLOT THING:**

**This starts for The Doctor when he walks through the door to , and is about to confront him about the globe. He is dressed as Sherlock Holmes in the scene so this causes confusion when he meets the real, modern day Sherlock. **

* * *

Boredom. Sherlock had decided that it was possibly the worst disease to ever plague the human race. It was a deplorable emotion. _Emotions _in general were deplorable. This stupid café he was sitting at was deplorable. Every bloody thing on the planet and among the stars was bloody deplorable.

Needless to say, he was in a bad mood.

John knew this. That was why he had a newspaper separating himself and the brooding detective. He knew when to stay at a distance. Now was definitely one of those times.

The whole day would have gone on as the horrid, boring thing that it was if not for the impossible thing that happened next.

John was setting down his newspaper to pick up his cup of coffee, when, right in front of his eyes, a man literally walked out of thin air.

He stumbled right onto the empty chair at their table all whilst saying "Nice office, big globey thing . . ." When he realized that he wasn't where he thought he was he changed his tune. "Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock was looking down at his phone, seemingly oblivious to the raggedy man who was splayed awkwardly across a metal chair and helplessly fighting to get free of its grasp.

"Sherlock," John said quietly.

"Hmm?" said his Sherlock.

"Yes?" Said the other, straightening out his long tweed coat, finally having detangled himself from the chair.

John ignored the intruder and asked again, "Sherlock, you _really_, need to look up."

Sherlock did so, with delay, and met the sunken eyes of the stranger.

"Hello! Sherlock Holmes," He said, extending a hand, "Now, where am I exactly?"

John looked at him strangely, "London," He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh good, still on earth!" said the man, clapping his hands punctually.

Sherlock and John shared a look.

"I'm sorry, who - who did you say you were?" John asked in that quiet but forceful way of his.

"Sherlock Holmes, greatest detective in the world!"

"He's Sherlock Holmes, there is no way on earth that there is someone else with such a ridiculous name!"

That earned John a glare.

"Well that's totally me! I am completely and positively Sherlock Holmes!" He said with a strange unsureness. "Is your wife's name Cynthia? Does she have a small poodle and wear pink lipstick?"

"Um . . . No," John said, still utterly confused.

"Oh, well, you!" He said, pointing at Sherlock. "You are a compulsive gambler, I can tell by your left eyebrow!"

"Not in the least, but I can tell that you are a man with many secrets, many you will take to your grave, and I also know that _you_ are most definitely _not_ Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock intoned.

"Yes, yes you're quite right," He said nonchalantly, taking a seat at the table. "I'm The Doctor."

"Right, um, okay . . . Where exactly did you come from? - Cause you basically walked out of . . . out of thin air." John said confusedly.

"Oh," said The Doctor, looking at the sky, "Oh yes, _that _is odd. Walked through a spacial vortex, never good for your sense of direction. Must be the astronomical convergence, how odd that it sent me forward in time. At least I presume it was forward, what year is it?"

The two earthlings shared another look.

"2013," John said slowly.

"Hm, oh, yes, great year this is, survived the Mayan apocalypse, one more year for planet Earth!" He said in his rambley sort of way.

"Where exactly are you from?" John asked.

"Not here, evidently," Sherlock said.

"Well at the moment I'm from the 1880's England. Where I'm really from is a whole not story for a whole other day. What did you say your names were?"

"We didn't. Well, _I _didn't." John said, "I'm John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes, just in case you didn't hear the _last_ time" Sherlock said with exasperation, this had to be the third time in the last three minutes that his name had been circulated through the conversation.

"No way!" He said with his wide mouth hanging open, looking back and forth between Sherlock and John. "No way, Watson and Holmes! _The_ Watson and Holmes! What are the chances! Great place to end up as far as spacial vortexes go! It's an honor to meet you!" He crossed his arms to shake both of their hands.

John shook the proffered hand reluctantly. Sherlock just stared.

"Oooh, ooh but wait, you two don't actually exist, that's not right. I really do hope I'm not in another dimension. Nasty things to escape from, other dimensions, you could always end up in a whole other wrong one."

"I can assure you that we actually exist, all though you seem clinically insane, we are not figments of your crazed mind."

"But the books - you haven't seen the books, the ones with _Watson _and _Holmes_, detectives extraordinaire?"

"Books?" John asked.

"Oh, you never can tell with different dimensions, I suppose that the books don't actually exist here. It looks pretty similar to London London."

"Uhh . . ."

"You aren't lying about any of this, you are too sure of yourself to be, you're eyes are too steady, but how can any of it be true?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor capped his hands together and made a face that seemed to say _Even I don't know but it is_, "Time travelers are real, I am a one of them, I am nine hundred years old, and I have another dimension to save, and it looks like I have a ride back! Better run before it closes. Toodles!" He said quickly.

The Doctor then stood up, ran into the street and jumped into invisibility.

The two men sat at the table staring at the seemingly normal asphalt street.

Silence fell and stayed for quite some time.

"Are you sure that wasn't you? - Because he sure was crazy enough." John finally interrupted.

A wadded up napkin hit his face. He smiled. The world was utterly mad.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of my insane idea and story!**


End file.
